Ain't Nobody
by wouldyoubesokind
Summary: "I've written a song for you." He held up his hand to stop the soldier from talking. "Please just hear me out. It's gonna explain everything I've been feeling lately." A quick strum on the chords to make sure they were all in tune and Manolo started to sing. A collection of one-shots on the way things would have worked out if Joanolo did work out MALE/MALE - Don't like, Don't read
1. Ain't Nobody

Joaquín smiled as he heard the sound of a guitar being softly played. Quickly, he ducked and ran his way around the inside of the bullring lest Carlos saw him before coming to a stop in front of a hidden door in the side of one of the stands. Standing for a minute, Joaquín listened to the sweet melody of chords as he observed the cracks in the door. Manolo had asked him to meet him urgently in their secret hiding place. Joaquín chuckled slightly to himself upon remembering when they had first dubbed this little place as theirs.

" _Manolo! We shouldn't be here!" Joaquín whispered loudly._

" _Shush Joaquín, my Papa will hear us!" Manolo whispered back, pointing to the bullring entrance._

" _That's exactly why we shouldn't be here!" Joaquín tried to reason with his friend once again but upon realising that he was being ignored just huffed and tiptoed along the bullring after Manolo. A **thump!** was heard behind them, causing Joaquín to spin around, assuming the worst. Eyes darting around, the young soldier continued to walk backwards. He only stopped when he bumped into something – or someone._

" _AHHH!" He exclaimed as he fell to the dusty floor. Above him he heard quiet chuckling. Opening his eyes (and wondering when they closed in the first place) he saw Manolo above him trying not to burst into giggles. Grumbling Joaquín stood up and shot Manolo the best evil eyes he could manage. This just caused Manolo to finally lose the battle within him and burst into peals of laughter. The **thump!** came again, louder this time and a voice echoed out of the hall connecting the entrance to the ring._

" _Hello? Is anyone there?" At the sound of the voice, both boys eyes widened when they realised who the voice belonged to._

" _Papa!" Manolo whispered, fear filling his face._

" _Where are we gonna hide?" Joaquín asked his heart racing. Manolo quickly looked towards the entrance before grabbing Joaquín's hand and pulling along the side of the nearest stand to them._

" _Hello? Come out! I know you're there!" Carlos' voice came closer and closer with every second that passed. Manolo pulled Joaquín along as fast as he could and just as Carlos came into the bullring, he opened a door that Joaquín had never seen before, shoved him through, followed and swiftly closed the door. Both boys collapsed onto the floor in the semi-darkness, still grasping each others hand tightly, as if to reassure each other that everything would be alright. In the darkness, they sat straining to hear the footsteps of Manolo's father. They came and went quickly and soon it was just them in the bullring. Well in a dusty dark room within the bullring._

" _Manolo? Where are we?" Joaquín went back to whispering, scared that Carlos was going to come back._

" _In the place I was taking you in the first place." The young Sanchez stood up and disappeared for a moment. Suddenly the room was flooded in light. It was a dim light but after sitting in the dark, Joaquín couldn't help but squint. After a moment, he could open his eyes properly and looked around. What he saw made him gasp. Half of the room was covered in musical instruments and music sheets. Manolo's guitar also stood on its stand in the corner. 'So that's where it went after Carlos threatened to take it away' Joaquín thought to himself with a small smile. He let his eyes wander further around the room and saw eagles. Wait what? Moving closer, he saw that pictures of eagles were drawn onto the wall. Books on fighting stances were on a shelf and dummies were lined on the wall._

" _Manolo. What is this?" He turned to find his friend and ended it up face to face with him._

" _Do you like it? I thought we could hang out here when we have spare time. I could teach you the guitar and you might be able to teach me how to fight?" The younger boy blushed. "But we don't have to if you don't want too." He quickly continued. "But I totally understand if…" Manolo cut himself off when Joaquín took his hand and placed a light kiss upon the knuckles._

" _I think it is wonderful Manolo." Joaquín smiled gently. "Thank you."_

Shaking his head, Joaquín smiled as he came out of his trace. He still remembered the softness of Manolo's hand on his own, the slightly calloused fingers brushing against his, the way that Manolo had smiled, almost shyly. He chuckled once again and swiftly opened the door on realising that he probably should have entered at least five minutes previous. Inside, he saw Manolo on his side of the room surrounded by random pieces of paper and nibbling on his lip – a sign that he was nervous.

"Hey buddy!" Joaquín said loudly, causing Manolo to jump and drop his guitar.

"Oh hey Joaquín." Manolo said, picking his guitar up off of the floor and walked over to him. Joaquín noticed that his friend's hair was mussed up slightly as if he had been running his hand through it repeatedly. Manolo remained silent as he took Joaquín's hand and lead him over to the couch they had put in the middle of the room for both of them to just sit and talk. Joaquín sat down on it and watched as Manolo walked back over to retrieve his stool and placed it in front of Joaquín. He sat on it and cradled his guitar in his hands for a moment before looking up at Joaquín.

"I've written a song for you." He held up his hand to stop the soldier from talking. "Please just hear me out. It's gonna explain everything I've been feeling lately." A quick strum on the chords to make sure they were all in tune and Manolo started to sing.

 _Captured effortlessly_ _  
That's the way it was_ _  
Happened so naturally_ _  
I did not know it was love_ _  
The next thing i felt was_ _  
You holding me close_ _  
What was i gonna do?_ _  
I let myself go  
_ _And now we're flyin' through the stars  
_ _I hope this night will last forever  
_ _I've been waitin' for you_

 _It's been so long_ _  
I knew just what i would do_ _  
When i heard your song_ _  
Filled my heart with your bliss_ _  
Gave me freedom_ _  
You knew i could not resist_ _  
I needed someone  
_ _And now we're flyin' through the stars  
_ _I hope this night will last forever  
_ _Oh oh oh oh_

 _Ain't nobody  
_ _Loves me better  
_ _Makes me happy  
_ _Makes me feel this way  
_ _Ain't nobody  
_ _Loves me better than you_

 _I wait for night time to come_  
 _And bring you to me  
_ _Can't believe i'm the one  
_ _I was so lonely  
_ _I feel like no one could feel  
_ _I must be dreamin'  
_ _I want this dream to be real  
_ _I need this feelin'_

 _I make my wish upon a star  
_ _And hope this night will last forever_

 _Ain't nobody_ _  
Loves me better_ _  
Makes me happy_ _  
Makes me feel this way_ _  
Ain't nobody_ _  
Loves me better than you_

 _And first you put your arms around me  
_ _Then you put your charms around me  
_ _I can't resist this sweet surrender  
_ _Oh my nights are warm and tender  
_ _We stare into each other's eyes  
_ _And what we see is no surprise  
_ _Got a feeling most with treasure  
_ _And a love so deep we cannot measure_

 _Ain't nobody_ _  
Loves me better_ _  
Makes me happy_ _  
Makes me feel this way_ _  
Ain't nobody_ _  
Loves me better than you_

The last note hung in the air as Manolo avoided his friends gaze. The sound of something moving made him look up and he was surprised to see that Joaquín was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He shrunk back under Joaquín's intense gaze.

"Joaquín? Are you mad?" Manolo whispered, afraid of the answer. Instead of answering, Joaquín smiled gently and leaned forward. When he was inches away from the _guitarrista's_ lips he whispered.

"You work it out." With that, he pressed his lips against Manolo's. The younger man froze for a moment, absolutely astounded. Joaquín was kissing him. _Joaquín_! His life long crush was kissing him!

Joaquín pulled back, thinking that Manolo had frozen out of disgust before Manolo wrapped his arms tightly around Joaquín's neck and pulled him as close as possible whilst deepening the kiss. They continued until both were out of breath and had to pull away. Breathing heavily, Joaquín put their foreheads together.

"Manolo?" He whispered softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." At this Manolo broke into the biggest smile Joaquín had seen on his face since María had left some eight years ago.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." Manolo grinned again before pulling his love into another kiss.


	2. Falling In Love

News travelled fast in San Angel. Even two years after the first rumours had started in the small town. So when María stormed into _Casa de Sanchez_ (where both of her friends had been residing) shouting about 'how _could_ they just pretend that nothing was going on and they should of _told_ her instead of letting her find out through the rumours' neither should have been surprised. But they still were. It's not everyday that your best friend who has been away in Spain for the past ten years storms into your home demanding answers that you have yet to come up with.

"So?" María prompted, hands on her hips and a stern scowl on her face as she observed the two men sitting side by side on the couch in front of her. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Joaquín asked, pretending that he didn't now what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about Joaquín!"

"I do not!" The soldier denied.

"I can see that you're lying Joaquín… You're leg is twitching." And sure enough it was. The soldier sighed and ran a hand across his face before flopping sideways onto the _guitarrista_ 's lap. Manolo smiled softly and tenderly ran his fingers through Joaquín's hair. A small sigh was heard from Joaquín before Manolo nodded.

"Yes. It's true." He said quietly.

"Why?" María asked.

"We're in love."

"Oh." Looking up, Manolo noted María's body language. Her hands now dangled by her sides, her eyes were widened slightly and she seemed to slouch a little.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier María." Joaquín said sitting up and facing the female. "We thought you might…. Hate us."

"Oh you goofballs." María sighed, dragging them to their feet and hugging them tightly. "I would never hate you two. You two are my best friends in the whole world."

"Thanks María." Manolo whispered.

"Yeah thanks María. You're the best." Joaquín smiled before pulling away and returning to the couch. Manolo held on for a little longer before pulling away also and sitting next to Joaquín. María watched them for a moment; the way their hands fit together so perfectly, the way they were so comfortable together, the way Manolo would smile up at Joaquín and Joaquín would grin down at Manolo. Then she realised. _They're perfect for each other._ Yes, maybe she _had_ been expecting to come home to them fighting over her like they used too. And yes, maybe she _had_ been expecting a proposal… Or two. What she hadn't been expecting was for her two best friends to turn out…. Gay. Or together. But then she smiled, as she sat down on the opposite side of the couch to start asking her questions. ' _No.'_ She thought, as she listened intently on the tale of how it all came to be. _'This way… It's the best way.'_

A month after María had discovered the truth (and asked every single question that had been asked before and many that hadn't) Manolo found himself at _Casa de Posada_ with said woman, a small box in front of him.

"You're really gonna do this Manolo?" María asked, breaking the silence they had lapsed into.

"I… I don't know. I've spent the last week just coming up with scenarios of how it could end but they keep getting steadily worse."

"Nothing bad will come from this Manolo, you know that." María assured her friend.

"Okay…" Manolo took a deep breath in and slowly let it back out, the fearful look in his eye replaced with determination. "Let's do this."

Joaquín walked slowly to the bridge that led to the tree indicating where the end of San Angel lay and where the desert began. He wondered idly to himself as he walked. Why had Manolo asked him to meet him by the tree? _Their_ tree. Joaquín smiled to himself. It had become their tree when Carlos had finally found their little room in the bullring and forced them to move out so he could use it as a storage room. Joaquín had meekly collected his stuff and left but Manolo had _not_ been happy. The fight between father and son had lasted three days and still Manolo refused to move some of his instruments out (he had promptly taken his guitar and hidden it in Joaquín's house moments before the argument started) Joaquín shook his head fondly. No matter whom it was who told him, Manolo would do anything to protect that guitar of his. _And you._ A little voice spoke in the back of his head causing the solider to smile even wider. Yes, Manolo had taken the blame for many things that Joaquín would be to ashamed to admit and Joaquín would be lying if he said that it didn't make his love for Manolo grow stronger. Because it did. Oh it did and Joaquín would gladly admit it. Suddenly a soft melody broke Joaquín out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Manolo leaning against the tree, one foot propped up as he strummed the opening of a song Joaquín had never heard before.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

Joaquín sighed happily and reached for his loves hands. Manolo smiled back, put down his guitar and joined their hands. Manolo leaned in and took a quick yet sweet kiss from the man in front of him.

"So, _mi amor_ , can you tell me why you have summoned me here?" Joaquín asked, grinning.

"Well, first to play you that song." Manolo started.

"I loved it Manolo. It was beautiful." Joaquín stated, blushing slightly.

"Why thank you, _mi corazon._ I wrote it just for today."

"Why? What's happening today?" Joaquín frowned.

"Hopefully something very special." Manolo smiled before he let go of Joaquín's hands to pull something out of his pocket. Joaquín ducked his head to try and get a better look at the object but was stopped by Manolo chuckling and taking hold of his chin to make him look at the younger man. "Not yet soldier boy. I've got to say my piece first!"

"Piece?" Joaquín questioned before a finger was held to his lips.

"Listen." The _guitarrista_ took a deep breath before starting. "Joaquín Mondragon. Before I met you, I was a shy, lonely little boy who had just lost his mother and all of his self confidence. When I did eventually meet you, you scared me so much. You were loud and always talking and throwing about that wooden sword of yours. I would sit and watch you and María play with the idea that you would eventually forget about me. But you never did. I wondered why and when I finally got up the courage to ask you simply said "Because you're my friend." I don't think that you knew how much those words warmed my heart and made me happier than I had been for a long while. The next day you presented me with my own wooden sword. That was the day I realised that I loved you and nothing could have made me happier. A few weeks later I found out that you had feelings for María. I was absolutely heartbroken. It was the same pain I had felt when my _Mama_ died – the pain of losing someone you love. That night, I went home and cried long into the early hours of morning. A few weeks later I came up with a plan – if I could pretend to love María as well you might lose interest and see something in someone else. Namely myself. I soon realised that my plan wasn't working and eventually gave up hope that you would ever love me back. But I couldn't just say that my love for María had vanished overnight could I? So for the next ten years - the two whilst she was here and the eight when she was in Spain - I continued to fight with you over who would win María's heart. I knew it would be you - you'd already won mine. It was only a week before I confessed my love that I realised that I wanted to be with you. So I wrote the song and… well you know how that turned out." Manolo grinned at Joaquín who grinned back. "Well what I'm trying to say is…" Manolo then drew the object from behind his back and knelt down in front of Joaquín on one knee. At this, Joaquín's hands flew to his mouth as he gasped sharply, unshed tears of joy glistening in his eyes. "We have so many memories together and I want to continue creating memories with you for the rest of our lives." Manolo opened the box to reveal a simple golden band with the words ' _tu me completas'_. "Joaquín Mondragon, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

The next few seconds were the worse of his life, Manolo would say when asked about that day. He would look back through his memories and tell whoever he was talking too; "I thought to myself: _He going my say no. I've made a complete and utter fool of myself._ "

"Yes." Joaquín said in a whisper. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" Joaquín repeated himself as he pulled Manolo into a standing position and merged their lips together. "Yes." He breathed. Manolo, barely containing his excitement, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Joaquín's finger. Both then connected their lips against each others once more as the sun began to set on San Angel. Only one thought echoed through Joaquín's mind.

 _This is the best day of my life._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! Well, I wasn't going to do a sequel but this idea popped into my head and I absolutely HAD too write it. I just love these two dorks so much! They are my babies! *fangirls* Sorry about that... Anyways, I know that Manolo's speech is a _little_ long but I always imagined him telling a little story when he was doing so.  
I'm not sure whether to write another one shot or not... Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time, _mi amigo's!_**


End file.
